dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow
Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow is the thirteenth installment in the Dark Parables series. The game takes place in the town of Anaben at the foot of the Swiss Alps. As the Fairytale Detective, you are sent to investigate a mysterious illness that is turning the people of Anaben into shadows of their former selves. This game is based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Shadow (Skyggen). You can purchase the game here: (links not available yet). Briefing Detective, strange things have been happening in the town of Anaben at the foot of the Alps. The Duke of Anaben has called us for help. People in the town are getting sick with a bizarre illness. It renders them senseless. It's spreading at an alarming rate. The ill look like pale shadows of their former selves. The Duke's wife was one of the first people to get sick. He'll tell you more once you get there. That's all the information I have. Good luck, Detective! Plot To be added sometime after the final release of the game... Epilogue To be added upon final release of the game... Parables Rise of the Shadow God Long ago, darkness and light entwined to create the Shadow God. With the Shadow God came another world, Earth's twin. It was a cold and empty place wrapped in darkness. This is where he resided. The Shadow God was born neither good nor evil. His job was to maintain the balance between the shadows and the light. The Shadow God had two souls: One was pure and mellow and the other was dark and harsh. He was lonely in his world of darkness, so he made a deal with the Moon Goddess. She let him reside on the dark side of the moon, allowing him to descend on Earth after sunset. The Shadow God never interacted with humans, and he became envious of their happy world. He built a tower to connect the two worlds and attract the lost souls that he pitied. He offered them asylum. As more souls joined him, he felt his powers grow. Soon, an inner battle began inside him. He couldn't resist the temptation of devouring the lost souls. He swore to wrap the Earth in darkness so that he'd never have to return to the moon. The Maiden and The Shadow Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate brought the Shadowgod was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Connections To be added whenever connections are found... Media Screenshots= Dp13-loading-screen.png|Loading Screen Dp13-continue-screen.png|Continue Screen dp13-duchess-elena-awakes.png|A Woman Awoken in the Night dp13-hey-look-its-a-creepy-guy.png|An Intruder in the Night dp13-this-is-probably-important.png|An Ominous Ring dp13-oh-no-not-the-candle-move.png|The Intruder Attacks Dp13-briefing-image.png|Detective's Briefing Dp13-dukeofanaben-meeting.png|The Duke of Anaben dp13-stealing-a-shadow.png|Danger in Anaben dp13-candlemaker-meet.png|The Candle Maker and His Cat dp13-high-priest-guy.png|This Guy's Suspicious dp13-bad-guys-book-club.png|More Suspicious People Meeting Suspiciously dp13-that-guy-wants-to-punch-us.png|Looking for a Fight dp13-dark-ceremony-closer.png|A Dark Ceremony dp13-whoa-guess-hes-a-goner.png|A Strange Woman Takes Over dp13-raising-the-shadow.png|The Ceremony Intensifies dp13-candle-maker-went-saiyan.png|The Shadow Rises |-|Concept Art= To be added upon final release of the game... |-|Wallpapers= To be added upon final release of the game... |-|Promos= DarkParables13beta.jpg|Beta Banner |-|Other Images= dp13-logo-on-black.png|DP13 Logo on Black dp13-paused-graphic.png|Pause Screen dp13-beta-credits.png|Credits Screen beta-main-menu.png|Beta Main Menu dp13-beta-survey-screen.png|Beta Survey Screen |-|Videos= Personnel To be added upon final release of the game... Category:Games Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow